Amanda Young (S4-S3)
Amanda Young has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Seasons 1-3. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Amanda Young is one of the main characters from the Saw film series, and is controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "What is the cure for cancer, Eric? The cure for death itself? The answer is immortality. By creating a legacy, by living a life worth remembering, you become immortal. Somehow, we find that the tables are turned." - Amanda Young Find Peace Another Way Amanda's Season 2 history Amanda moved back to Crystal Lake with her family after the events they experienced in October of 2026, leading them from Crystal Lake back to Los Angeles. The family re-located to their new manor, located on the far outskirts of Crystal Lake in a very secluded and remote region of the woods, where their new manor was built overtime to accommodate the family. Amanda lived peacefully with her family in the small number of years after, seeing Josh develop into more of a man as he planned for more of his future, and she and Jason would become grandparents when Josh had a child with Christi, a son they named Caleb. But as usual in her life, things wouldn't remain overly peaceful for very long. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Three Regular Appearance Amanda stands five feet three inches tall and weighs one hundred seven pounds. She has an average body type that is slightly thin yet also toned. She has green eyes and her dark brown hair is usually long, but when she first joined John, she cut it short and from there it evolved into a strange little choppy "Emo" hairstyle; Amanda kept this hairstyle until after the Traphouse incident, and from there let her hair grow longer. She had her longer hair until after she escaped from Angel Of Mercy after being treated for her near fatal bullet wound, when she cut it shorter after making it to a New Jersey homeless shelter to lay low. She kept her choppy "emo" style hair until she let it grow long again over the first quarter of 2007, and by the Summer, she had long locks of hair again. She currently wears her hair long and well-kept. Amanda's attire varies greatly, but she typically wears street clothes of all colors. When she kidnaps her test subjects or John's subjects, she wears a red or black robe with a gruesome pig mask. Amanda's signature attire though is arguably a dark red cotton T-shirt complete with a pair of black cargo or leather pants and a pair of platform boots, along with a red and white two-piece swimsuit underneath. Amanda has a distinctive tattoo of a cougar on her upper-left shoulder blade. She also has a scar on the left side of her neck from where Jeff Denlon's bullet struck her, Amanda having barely survived the gunshot. She also sports several scars on her arms and legs from when she has self-mutilated in the past. She also sports a small scar on her right bicep after she took a scalpel slash to it during a fight with Lynn Denlon at the Gideon meat plant, shortly before she read the contents of the incriminating letter from Hoffman. Trademark Gear Amanda often carries chloroform and syringes filled with sedatives on her when she kidnaps her or John's test subjects, to make kidnapping them easier. She also tends to carry other items to use in the kidnappings that include plastic zipties and rolls of duct tape to bind and gag her targets. Her weapons vary, but she opts to wield handguns and knives. Amanda's primary weapons though are her brand of death traps, which are unique from the other Jigsaw Killers in that they sport a distinctively more elegant appearance - as beautiful-looking as they are disturbing and horrific. Since surviving her gunshot wound and having a new perspective on things, she employs both winnable and inescapable traps, but under certain circumstances; for people she views as deserving of a second chance at life and have committed forgivable offenses, she makes their tests rather easy to win, but for people who've committed unforgivable offenses (such as rape or child molestation), she makes their tests unwinnable. Gallery Image:Amanda and Hoffman.jpg|Amanda pressuring Hoffman on the fact he was never properly tested and on him not setting The Rack properly. Category:Amanda Young (S4) Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S4) Category:The Voorhees Family (S4) Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Serial Killers